


Warm You Up

by fingerprintbruises



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Fanart, M/M, Pencil, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5302079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fingerprintbruises/pseuds/fingerprintbruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's getting cold in Camelot. Arthur wraps Merlin up in some of his old clothes to keep him warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm You Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Narlth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narlth/gifts).



> When I got your wishlist, narlth, I knew immediately I had to choose this prompt as I quite enjoy the sharing clothes kink/trope myself! I hope you enjoy your gift as much as I enjoyed making it for you and I hope you have a great holiday season :)
> 
> Many thanks to the mods for another fabulous year!
> 
> Click [here](http://i.imgur.com/N2ix9Jl.png) for the direct full image link.


End file.
